Dauntless Life
by The Girl With 4 Fears
Summary: After the war, Tris Prior will continue her life in the Dauntless Compound. There will be Fourtris Fluff, and major plot twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm new here in fan fiction. This is also my first Fan fiction. Please leave a review so I know how I did, and if I should continue this story. Enjoy the story :)**

_Beep beep beep_

"Tobias," I say, "turn off the alarm".

"Tris", he says. "You're 18, you can do things by yourself."

Beep beep beep

"Yeah but who saved the entire city of Chicago from the memory serum almost two years ago?"

"Fine," Tobias groans and snoozes the alarm. "There, happy?"

"Very"

"You owe me big time, _Six_"

"You wouldn't hurt me, _Four"_

"Not me, but maybe Christina would love to take you shopping and a girl's day out, since its Sunday, and the initiates are coming next week."

Oh no, Christina is going to make me get things I don't want like skirts and dresses and heels and all that girly stuff for me that I don't want. She says that I'm really pretty and I show off myself, since that discussion I haven't talked to her very much lately. She's been begging Tobias to let her take me shopping ,since the city of Chicago choose to keep the factions, every faction compound has been expanded and there has been added MORE shopping stores added and Christina wants to take me to all of them on a whole day shopping spree.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?"

"You're really into your thinking, aren't you?"

"Yeah, just thinking how torture shopping is,"

"Yeah, at least I'm too intimidating for anyone to ask me on a shopping spree", says Tobias

"Hey, I can be pretty intimidating", I say offended

"5 points for the person who can make an initiate whimper on their first day in the Dauntless compound", Tobias says.

"Deal," I say shaking his hand.

"Okay, now go get ready", he says playfully shoving me towards the bathroom. "You have a shopping date with Christina."

"WHYYYYYYY", I whine as I close the bathroom door.

"Well," I say to myself as I turn on the shower. "Shopping may not be as bad as yelling I'm a Pansycake all around the Pit".

****************************Page Break************************************************

"Christina", I whine. "Please stop, I can't feel my arms anymore."

We've been shopping for 30 minutes and she has already filled my arms up with tops, skirts, dresses, and more things I can't name.

"Fine but you have to try on _everything_, and we are _**not**_ leaving until we get you perfect outfits until the initiates come."

"Uhhhhhhhh", I say.

"Hey if you try on everything, we will not go in your store of death."

"Fine"

After trying everything on I only got one pair of these cool shoes called Converse High Tops in black, 6 shirts, 2 skirts, 10 pairs of skinny jeans and 5 tank top all obviously in black, we finally leave.

"Come on one more store and then we can go to lunch", Christina begs.

"Fine", I huff like a two year old who doesn't like their vegetables.

"Oh no, Oh No, NO Christina, NO".

"Come on number boy will like it."

"NO!"

"Nope, we're going into that store whether you like it or not."

"Christina, you promised!"

"I crossed my fingers", she says revealing two crossed fingers I did not see behind her back.

"HELP, HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE!" I yelled as Christina dragged me into the store I absolutely hate.

Tobias P.O.V

After Tris left I cleaned up the apartment since Tris was fanatically looking for the necklace I gave her for our first anniversary last year during initiation. Xylie, one of the initiates who was hitting on me last year, stole it from her and said I gave it to her, that I loved her more than Tris. Tris, being the mature person she is now, challenged her for a fight for me. Xylie, thinking she was superior to her, accepted. Tris ended up kicking her ass, hard. From that day on, Tris never took the necklace off.

Max automatically cut Xylie because how she was acting, was not being brave, but cowardly.

After cleaning up the apartment that looked as clean as it was as clean as yesterday morning.

I sat down on the couch and tried to find a way to work the thing that Erudite called TV. After I got it working, I started watching this TV show called Teen Wolf. I instantly saw myself as Derek. Trying to keep my secrets from everyone else from the world. Just as the show was about to end. There was a knock on the door.

"Wait 3 minutes!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Zeke was suddenly standing there.

"What the hell man?!"

"Sorry, but there is a 50% discount on chocolate cake in the cafeteria, the offer ends in 3 hours!"

"What are we waiting for, RUN!"

We sprint to the cafeteria were Uriah, and Will are waiting for us with 10 pieces of Dauntless

Cake on their plates.

"Will, save our places, me and Zeke are going to grab cake", I say with my instructor face because the cafeteria is jam-packed with people devouring cake like they are going to die tomorrow. Will nods with a really serious face I have never seen on him before.

Zeke and I get cake and sit down in our seats that Will successfully avoided someone sitting on them.

"Is Tris here?" I ask nobody in particular.

"Nope", says Will. "I'm guessing they are still shopping".

"Hey", Zeke says nudging me with his elbow ever so slightly.

"What?" I whisper back.

He points to Uriah, who is starring at his piece of Dauntless Cake with an expression you would only have if you just saw the girl of your dreams.

Will, Zeke and I silently take out our phones and snap a few pictures of Uriah.

15 minutes later, Uriah finally digs into his 10 slices of cake. After half an hour later of eating like 20 slices cake, we are finally done. We ore one of the biggest lovers of cake and one of the last people in the cafeteria.

"Zeke, how about we go into this mall I've heard about and just look around."

"Let's go Four."

"Bye Will, bye Uriah," Zeke and I say in unison.

"Bye, "says Will.

"Adios", says Uriah, waving live a fanatic 5 year old.

**********************************Page Break******************************************

When we get to the "mall", we see Tris yelling, "HELP, HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE!" as Christina dragged her to her least absolute favorite store. I chuckled to myself then looked at Zeke, who was looking at Tris like me.

"Four, your girlfriend whines for nothing," Zeke says.

"I love her, but I haven't told her yet. I don't know how she would think about it."

Suddenly, someone screams.

**Hello again. Please leave a review about what you think of this story and what you would like to happen later in the story. The first ten reviewers will get a shout out on the next chapter. Please feel free to ask questions. I will try to answer as soon as possible. Guests are also welcome to ask questions and participate in any other completion I may have in the future. Tell me what Pet name I should call you:**

**Initiates, Dauntless, Divergent, or 10's. The one with the most votes will win :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You PMakepeace98 and Bureau for the only two that reviewed for this chapter. **

**Bureau, thank you for saying you love my story. You made my day for being my first reviewer and saying you loved my story :)**

**PMakepeace98, Thank You For saying that my last chapter was good. I appreciate your kind words :)**

**Also thank you for my six followers and Favoriters (Is that a word?) for Following and Favoriting, but not subscribing :( On With the Story 10's!**

**I do not own Divergent, The amazing Veronica Roth does!**

_Suddenly, someone screams._

I turn around, looking for the cause of that scream, hoping that it isn't Tris. The scream sounded like someone was in pain, or maybe even frustrated.

"Four, is that Xylene?"

I looked to where Zeke was pointing to. It was sure was Xylene.

Xylene was one of my initiates last year. She had long red hair, and bright blue eyes. Everyone in Candor thought she was pretty, but she was a spoiled brat and she had any boy she wanted. When she jumped off the building, and landed in the next, Tris caught her. When she said her name and got off, she saw me, and immediately started flirting with me. That earned her a punch from Tris, who purposely broke Xylene's nose. Since then, she has tried her best, to separate me from Tris and get me for herself.

"Yup, that's Xylene."

"Man, she must have heard when she was passing by that you said you loved Tris."

"Well, that's her problem, I don't love anyone more than Tris," I saw looking back at her.

She was now throwing a tantrum. Kicking, throwing, and punching anything she could get her hands on. "Come on Four, let's go wander the mall, like we just saw nothing at all."

"Let's go Zeke."

We wandered off to this jewelry store, a store called Abercrombie & Fitch, and this weird ice-cream store that everyone acted like they just ate Amity Bread.

After countless stores more, we finally left here.

***********************************Page Break*****************************************

Tris P.O.V

"Come on Chris, I'll just buy all these things if we get out of her, this place is freaking me out."

The walls of this place were painted obnoxiously bright pink, and every 2 minutes they would play these songs that would only appear in Chick-Flick movies. All the things in my arms were lacy black, and I was disgusted.

"Fine," she said.

"Finally, my head is starting to hurt."

"Hey, I enjoy it here."

"I –"

I was cut off by this high-pitched screaming.

"Someone probably dumped their girlfriend again. It happens every time here."

"Okay?"

"Let's go pay, then we are going to get our nails done!"

"Awwwwww, more torture?"

"Hey, Four said you wanted to have a girl's day out with me."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hush, I don't want to hear any of it."

"Fine."

We paid, which it came out on $15.00, then we went to get our nails done, which was MORE torture. Christina got hers dark pink, and I got mine blue fading into grey, fading into black. I have to admit, I kind of like it. At 8:00 o'clock, we finally left the mall, 6 bags hanging on each of my arms, a total of 12 bags, and a total of 4 brands imprinted on the bags.

I arrived home, which was at 9:42 P.M, after jumping on and off a train without letting any of the bags fall, and then walking the pit all the way to my apartment.

"Hey," I saw as I walk through the door.

"Hey' was shopping torture as usual?"

"It was hell, why did you make me go shopping with Chris?"

"Well, you owed me, so I made you suffer and Christina and I had an awesome cake worthy of Dauntless Cake,"

"Let's go eat dinner, I'm sure there is still some food left over in the Cafeteria."

"I already got you some food," Tobias says while going into the small kitchen everyone has in their apartments, and coming out with a plate full of chicken, peas, and two slices of Dauntless Cake.

"That's why I love you," I say and I give him a quick kiss, and then proceeding to eat a good meal with my boyfriend.

*****************************************Page Break***********************************

Tobias P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of amplified sound of moaning, and then suddenly, the sound of someone puking their guts and dry heaving.

Since I live only with Tris, It must be-

"Tris!" I yell getting out of the bed.

"Tobias I'm fine just leave me a-"

The sound of puking replaces the sound of her voice.

"Tris you don't sound fine to me."

"So, I'm just puking. What's so important about that?" She snaps at me.

"Can I at least take care of my girlfriend?" I ask, my anger rising.

"Tobias, please stop, you're making my head hurt more."

I stop, taking in what I was doing to make Tris hurt more.

"Sorry I-"

"Be quiet, please,"

Tris P.O.V

"Be quiet, please," I say, before I slip into nothing.

The last thing I hear is Tobias yelling my name and begging me to wake up…

Tobias P.O. V

Oh my god, she fainted. Tris fainted. She was so strong these past days, what suddenly changed?

I busy myself in trying to get Tris up instead of thinking what could be happening to her.

Once I get her in my arms, I run to the infirmary at lighting speed, whispering comporting words to her like. 'You're okay', and 'Everything is going to be fine', and finally, 'I love you with all my heart Tris, please come back to me.'

Two minutes after I confessed my feeling for her** (A: N or the last one he was whispering to her) **we finally came to stop at the infirmary.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled once I got to the infirmary.

They wheeled a stretcher in and told me to lay her down. I didn't try to follow her, because last time I tried, I knocked out 4 nurses and 1 doctor and had to be injected with morphine, which gave me a headache when I woke up. So I sat down in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs, and tried to use this thing called an iPhone to call Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke.

Once I finished Zeke's call, an announcement come from a speaker located somewhere in this room announced, 'Four, please report to the front desk.' They must be about to give me news about Tris. I walk as calmly as I can to the front office.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Four, "says a doctor emerging from the shadows. "Tris Prior is in unstable conditions. She has been diagnosed with…

Anonymous P.O.V

She is going to pay for making my life miserable. I will torture them slowly, until they wish to be dead.

**So what do you think? Please review and check out my profile. Eight more people will be able to get shouted out tomorrow. I will try to update everyday this every day until August 4, that's when I go back to school. Thank You for reading this. (If you really like me and my story guess what age am I the first person to get it write will get a shout out tomorrow) Good night 10's! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello person reading my story. May I interest you in reading Chapter 3...? Yes, well how wonderful. Continue reading on Chaps!**

**I do not own Divergent**

**Come on Review PEOPLE!**

**Thank You guest for reviewing, yes, we are Divergent. Welcome to the club!**

"_Four, "says a doctor emerging from the shadows. "Tris Prior is in unstable conditions. She has been diagnosed with…_

"Vomiting Blood."

"What?"

"It's when a person vomits blood. Do you know what Tris vomited, because she has lost 2% of her blood from Vomiting?"

"No."

"Did you flush it?"

"No."

"Then a specialist will arrive at your apartment in a few minutes to extract the gastrula fluids, any questions?"

"When can I see her?"

"In about one hour, so we can administer the blood cells she has lost."

"Fine," I say and I go back to my seat.

I text Christina, something I would never done before, but now, she must be the person most worried about Tris.

_Christina, where r u?_

_On my way_

_Where's will_

_With me_

_And Uriah and Zeke_

_We barely saw them come out of their apartments with Shauna and Marlene following them_

_Where r u now_

_I'm about to enter the door_

Sure enough, about 5 seconds later, she bursts through the door and runs straight to me and grabs me by the shoulders and grins me so hard I flinch.

_Wow she has a strong grip_

"Where's Tris," she growls.

"She's in the urgency ward. She isn't in stable conditions. She vomited blood, and lost 2% of her blood."

She lets go of me, a shocked expression plastered on her face.

Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene walk through the door, all of them panting madly.

"Where's Tris," Marlene finally is able to choke out.

I look away. Telling Christina already made me want to cry.

Christina starts to sob.

Will tells them, even though you can see tears threatening to spill over.

I start thinking of Tris, on how she was Divergent, How her smile could make anyone smile too. How she always put everyone before her. How she defended Al, who was not able to speak when Eric told him to stand in front of the Target. How she told me her deepest secrets, when none told her to spill them to me, nor was she under the Truth Serum. How she was able to decipher the Erudite plan, which was a very complex plan, not even Cara could get it. She has developed her Divergent personality over the past three years. She possibly now had the aptitude for all the factions.

"Mr. Four," said a male voice.

I look up and see the doctor that talked to me earlier.

"Tris is awake and wants, no demanding to see you."

"Where is she?" I ask, tears also threatening to spill over again.

"Room 649"

I immediately get up and run to the room. 642,644,647, and finally 649 at the end of the hallway in the urgency ward.

I stop and catch my breath at the door.

I open the door, and I look at the sight.

Tris is right there. Slightly pale on a hospital bed, with a blood of bag going into her with an IV on her arm.

"Hey, Tobias." She says, her voice cracked, probably from yelling at a doctor to see me.

"Hey, beautiful." I say, glad that she's going to be okay.

"Hey, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

She looks away, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Tris, look at me, and tell me what you wanted to tell me." I say with my instructor voice.

She looks at me, and now I see how stressed out she really is. She has clearly noticeable bags under her eyes. She is so, pale, when she blinks, I can see her veins out of her eyes.

"Do you know what caused me to throw up blood?" She asks me, but doesn't look at me. She looks out the window, where the Hub can clearly be seen, and all its roadside markets.

"Do you know what pain it comes to me to tell you this?"

Before she gives me time to think about my answer, she lashes me with another question.

"Do you know how I would feel after you would reject me if you don't agree with me."

"Tris, what do you want to tell me? I say again with the instructor voice.

"Tobias, look me in the eye and tell me you, love me and you would never want to leave me."

"Tris," I say and look her in the eye. "I love you to the ends of the world. You are my life. I would never leave you. If I did, I would throw myself into the Chasm."

"Tobias, I'm…

Tris P.O.V

"Tobias I'm pregnant with twins." I say. I feel tears threatening to spill. I don't fight them, like I'm used to. I let them spill.

His face has two emotions. Happiness, and frightened.

Anonymous P.O.V

So he finally found out. Tris is the next one to be tortured. I saw Tobias go into the jewelry store and pick out a ring, so that means he is going to propose. After they get married, they are going to get on a ride they are going to beg to get off.


	4. Should I continue?

**Should I continue this story?**

**I have writers block and I have not been able to write so much…**

**Should I continue this story?**

**Leave a review down below and tell me if I should continue this story. Deadline is August 4, 2014… **

**\/**


	5. I NEED YOUR HELP!

**Okay, I am going to continue this story thanks to all you wonderful people who said to keep this story, but I need inspiration. PM me or leave a review about what should happen. I also need baby names. Go to my profile and there are two polls genders and names. You have until the 10****th****, so one week. HURRY UP 10's!**


	6. help

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I really need support right now. I don't want to use names, so here is the cast:**

**Me: Ela**

**Juan: Boy #1**

**Toby: Boy #2**

**Peter: Boy #3**

**Alex: Friend #1**

**Ty: Friend #2**

**Glory: Friend #3**

**Miss. Salazar: Teacher**

**So I'm not bee updating as much because basically, I'm sad all the time. Middle school is HARD!**

**This is the Story:**

**So Ela just entered school and she was pissed off at Peter because he wanted to go out with her, and she NEVER wanted date. So on the second Day, Juan made fun of her that she was uglier than those weird pictures of kids the counselor makes. He said, those are uglier than you. She said, I know without even realizing it.**

**Then she said WAIT, WHAT?!**

**And then Juan started laughing at her with Peter and another boy. So she started bad things about herself. She always knew she was ugly.**

**On that same day, she got on the bus, and one of her old classmates. Didn't say a word to her, but her sat down on the seat next to her. He started talking to the people behind him. In the old days, he would complain to her that she is weird, but pretty smart too, and that made her feel sane, because she was probably the weirdest person in the whole school.**

**He never even looked at her. Ela felt depressed. First they call her ugly, then then one of the few people she knows on the bus ignores her. She then starts silently crying. When his stop comes, he doesn't even say goodbye to her, or at the least playfully hit her as he used to almost every day :( What Next?!**

**The next day, they called her an alien. Toby told her friend she was crying n the bus. HE TOLD HER FRIENDS, but he didn't even bother with a simple question on the bus called, "What's wrong Ela?"**

**When she got home, she stayed up late and when she and her dad were the only ones awake, she silently cried, she cried her tears out, her feelings, her tears since her classmates started this in Pre k**

**It was almost 10 years like that. She suddenly felt really depressed. She wanted to die, SO BAD.**

**She was probably ugly, almost no one in her class talks to her, the only person who talks to her every day without condition, is her teacher, Mrs. Salazar. She was really nice. So she tried to be really nice and happy, around her**

**Today, Ela was confronted by her friends to see why she was acting like that. They felt bad for her. But she HATES pity. Her friend Alex, told her she needed help. She told her the story on how she used to get help in 3****rd**** grade. She wasn't happy about that either.**

**In the begging of today's recces, around 12:15, Peter came up to her and said, are you are you a ghost Ela?**

**She just walked away, biting her lip, gripping her hands, clutching her pants, trying so hard not to cry. She went over to Ty who called her who was with Glory, and two other friends named Sam and Cindy.**

**They said nothing to her, they just got her out of that situation.**

**Then she walked lonely to the grass, where almost everyone was. No one, not even her friends bothered to stay behind to go with her.**

**That's my story. Alex says I'm depressed. I don't know, what do you think?**

**PLEASE help me with my life and story. They are depending on your reviews please…**

**If you don't believe me, I'll ask Alex, who has an account her on to help you answer questions. her for her username. But, please HELP ME**

**Thank You for reading, my new readers and loyal Fans**

**:)**


	7. Hey reader ! :)

**Hey readers of Life is Not Perfect.**

**I can't update because I need you to vote for Tris and Tobias's child(s).**

**So go to my profile and vote to the poll. The deadline is the first day of September, so HURRY AND VOTE IN MY POLL PLEASE!**

**May the cake be with you :)**

**~Ela **


	8. murder, JUST KIDDING! :)

**Hello, again. I believe this is my second author's note day, and it's REALLY late her, and I have school tomorrow :(**

**PETER LIED. **

**I AM GOING TO GET A SPORK AND STAB HIM I DON'T CARE WHERE, AND I DON'T CARE WHEN,**

**I WILL KICK HIM SOMEDAY WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE.**

**I hate him because he has the same name as Peter in the Divergent Trilogy, and he is a liar just like him. He said he was trying to protect me, yeah right.**

**Who is the one who kept asking me out, just so he can date someone, not because he likes me (or so I observe, and he even said it!)**

**May the cake NEVER be with him! :(**

**I may murder him…**

**JK, But I am REALLY mad at him.**

**Peace out 10's! :)**

**~Ela**


	9. NEW CHAPTER!

**Hey readers of life is not perfect, if you have questions PM me.**

**Thank you.**

**And the gust who said I wrot AU, I started having a lot of problems, DEAL WITH IT GUEST. FU guest, you know who you are. : P**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

Tobias P.O.V

I'm speechless.

Tris looks at me like she is about to cry, she must think I don't want our unborn child.

"How far along are you?" I ask.

"First, you don't give me an answer, so answer me first."

"Tris I'm the happiest man in the world." I feel something wet on my cheek, a tear. I'm crying, wow.

She smiles so wide, you can tell she's as happy as me.

I go up to her and hug her.

"Were gonna be parents." I whisper in her ear.

"We are", she says with a bright smile that seemed to light the room up.

"How far along are you?" I ask her.

"2 months. The doctor says that I should start showing about next month."

"I'm so happy for us Tris." I say.

"You have no idea how happy I am, Toby."

"When can I get out of this place?"

"The doctor said that in about 2 hours, he just wants to run a few more tests."

"Uhhhhhh." She groaned, and threw back her head.

"Stay with me Toby," She told me as I got up, clutching me hand so hard I was starting to loose feeling in it.

"Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah, Will, and who knows how many people came when we were in here just to visit you."

"Send them away but Chris, Mar, Lynn, Zeke, Uri, and Will."

"Okay, I'll be back with them in a few," I say and shut the door.

I go up to the waiting room, surly, there are everyone who knows Tris and who is friends with her waiting for news.

"Alright listen up!" I say. Everyone stops talking and looks at me.

"Tris is fine." But she wants all of you to leave and she wants to see her closest friends."

Everyone but her best friends groaned and left.

"Follow me." I say.

They follow me and when we arrive at Tris's room, Christina barges through the door, and hugs Tris with SO much force, I have to pry her off Tris so she can breathe.

"OMG, GIRL LOOK AT YOU, YOU ARE A SURVIVOR! I KNEW IT!

"Nice to see you too," says Tris

"So why were you in the hospital Trissy?" Uriah says.

"First of all, don't call me Trissy. Second, I'll only tell you if T-Four agrees to."

She keeps stuttering over my name, even though everyone already knows it.

Everyone turns to me, their best pleading faces plastered on their faces.

I nod, and lean against a wall and cross my arms.

"I'm Pregnant"

**Sorry this is short. :(**

**Check out my polyvore **

**Link in my Profile :)**

**Review, **

**THANK YOU! :D**


	10. adoption

**Hey, so you guys said I should continue. I have decided to give this story up for adoption. Anyone interested can pm me and tell me what you want to do with the story. If I like it, you may keep the story.**

**Thank You **

**~Ela**


End file.
